A Decision to be Evil
by Descender4Ever
Summary: A guy named Henry convinces Mal to be evil and he convinced her well.


**A Decision to be Evil**

* * *

When Mal was about to go to art class, she went to her locker to get her notes. When she opened her locker a note fell out saying, _After school meet me at the courtyard right away. And don't bring anyone._

 _Truly,_

 _Your secret admirer_

"Hmm...Ha! This is obviously Ben. Aww, he could be so cute sometimes." Mal spoke to herself.

After school she listened to the note and went straight to the courtyard. When she got there no one was there. She sat down at a table.

"Hi." Someone said.

When Mal heard the voice it definetly didn't sound like Ben.

"Hi? Ben, why are you talking in that voice?" She asked.

"That's because it's not Ben." The voice answered.

Not believing she said,"Surrre. Come on just show yourself already."

The guy came out. It wasn't Ben. He was dressed in a black hoodie.

"Who are you?" Mal said suspiciously.

"My name is Henry. I'm related to the Queen of Hearts." He replied.

"How did you get to Auradon?"

"It was easy. When Fred and Ursa came here I hid in Fred's luggage, waited for the limo guy to put me in the trunk, and when the guy took me out he put me in their dorms. Which gave me the chance to get out and hide." He explained.

"It's been weeks since they left where did you hide?"

"I hid in the attic they have in the cafeteria. In he attic there is a trapdoor that leads to an empty room that they didn't use. So, I lived in there."

"Ok, well what do you want!?"

"I want you to go back to the Isle of the Lost. I know you're good but you're truly evil. Join the dark side. Forget these Auradonians." Henry insisted.

"No way! I've gotta go. Thanks for wasting my time." Mal walked away.

When she got back she told Evie, Jay, and Carlos what happened. She couldn't tell Ben because he was on a trip with Fairy Godmother doing something about the law. He was coming back in two days.

"Just ignore him." Evie responded.

"I can't believe to Auradon. We need to get rid of him. He's not supposed to be here." Carlos noted.

"How? We have no help. No principal or King." Jay realized.

"We can do it. But we have no power to take him back." Mal remembered.

"How about we let him stay here until they come back and just forget about him." Evie pleaded.

"Yeah. Come on, we need to do our homework."

They did their homework until it was lights out.

It was Friday morning and Mal got another note. But this time it had a stamp on it so she definetly knew it was Ben. It read, _Hey Mal! I miss you. At 4:15 can you go to the Tourney field? The government dropped off a box there that you need to put in the office._

 _Love always,_

 _Ben_

Again she followed the orders and she saw Henry standing in the middle of the field. She ignored him a tried to look for the box.

"Looking for something?" Henry smirked.

"Yes and it's important so." Mal corrected.

"That letter wasn't from your boyfriend. It was from me."

"Ugh. I should've known. Bye." Mal declared.

"Wait! You have to come back to the Isle of the Lost. Before you say no, let me explain. If you think about it, you have evil blood. You don't have good blood. You just have a mind of good. You have to remember all of the good times you had being free at the Isle. Now you have to listen to all these rules. So be evil. Just like your mom." Henry convinced.

There was complete silence. Mal just walked away. He convinced her pretty well. Every time she thought of a evil moment she...smiled. But she also had to stop stop herself and think of good. She actually kid of wanted to be bad again. But she also didn't. I guess she had to make a decision.

It was Sunday and Ben and Fairy Godmother were coming tomorrow. Henry wasn' talking to Mal but Mal was thinking about evil all day. She wasn't talking to anyone and didn't go anywhere. Evil came in her mind so much that, she told Henry to meet her by the lockers. She wanted to leave and go back to the Isle of the Lost. Henry was happy to hear the news. The only way they would get there is by the truck that is going to the Isle to dump garbage there. That was their time. Mal was packing her bags.

"What are you doing? Are you gonna sleep at the front of the school to wait for Ben...again?" Evie joked.

"Nope. I'm going to the Isle of the Lost with Henry."

"You can't be serious?!" Evie reacted.

"Yup. Henry convinced me so we are going there when the truck comes at 9:15." Mal clarified.

"But Ben comes two minutes before that. He'll be in the front getting all his stuff." Evie emphasized.

"So, I just won't talk to him. He will see us go but we'll make it before they catch us. The truck leaves immediately." Mal said.

Evie kept on trying to stop her but she would budge.

It was finally the day that Mal and Henry were leaving. They saw Ben arrive and then they saw the truck. They ran to the truck.

"Hey Mal!" Ben interrupted.

He ran to Mal and hugged her and twirled her. Mal ignored him and was walking towards the truck.

"Where are you going?" Ben shouted.

Mal turned around,"Where I belong."

"But you belong here. I'm really confused." Ben said.

"I decided I'm evil and I have to go to the Isle of the Lost before I ruin this place." Mal explained.

Ben put his hand on her cheek,"You're not evil. You aren't going to destroy this place. I know you are good. You made the decision yourself. Don't leave."

Mal looked at his eyes. She shouldn't have. She couldn't resist and grabbed his hand that was on her cheek.

"I have to go." Mal claimed.

"I'm not letting you go. I don't want to lose you. If I didn't make the decision of bringing you here, we would've never met. I'm glad I made that proclamation."

The truck was leaving and Henry hopped on. Mal was about to run but Ben grabbed her hand and pulled her away. Mal looked into his eyes filled with fear and gave him a huge hug.

Mal told him,"Thank you, for not letting me go."

"I would never let you go. Not for the world." Ben replied.

They hugged each other and stood there for awhile.


End file.
